Golden and Silver
by silveralchemist27
Summary: Edward and Alphonse Elric are determined on finding the Philosopher's stone, to recover the things they lost. But they are not alone, the Silver Alchemist will lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1 “The train incident”

Chapter 1

"The train incident."

"Hi, Fullmetal."

"Oh, it's the Colonel, Hello."-said the strange man in the huge suit of armor. The short boy beside him had a disgusted face, as if he had seen the most repulsive thing in the world. He had long golden hair, tightened up in a braid. He was dressed on a black tank and pants, black boots, and a long red coat with a drawing on the back.

"Why does that face look so unhappy?"-asked the man who had talked first. He was tall, had jet black hair and eyes, and was dressed in a military uniform.

"I should have stayed out of the Colonel's jurisdiction!" said the boy, apparently really angry with himself.

"Just as cold as always." Said the man. "And you still haven't restored yourself."

In the background, the guy in the armor was saluting rally politely a woman that also had a military uniform.

The boy stayed silent a moment.

"We've looked in many books, investigated a lot; but still got nothing. We are now looking in East City, but we have nothing good yet."

"I've heard the rumors, they say that you've made quite a bit here and there." Said the uniformed man.

"You've got good ears." Answered an exasperated kid.

"It's only because you exaggerate things."

They were interrupted by a big shout, and an insult shouted by a man, that until that moment had been tied up, but apparently he had freed himself with a blade coming from an automail in bad shape. The small kid said in disgust. "A knife", and immediately, all the escorts surrounding the man with black hair, began to take out their guns. He only raised a hand to calm them down. A gloved hand with a strange symbol on it.

He snapped his fingers, and a great spark came out of nowhere, causing a big explosion, and burning the menacing man. The man of the military approached the man with automail and told him.

"I went easy on you, next time, and you won't be here to tell the tale."

"What the hell are you?" asked the man who was being dominated by the escorts.

"I'm Roy Mustang, rank Coronel, and the Flame Alchemist. Be sure to remember that."

Behind him, his guard was admiring what he did.

"How did he do that?"

"Is this the first time you have seen the Colonel in action?" asked a blonde man, pulling out a cigarette.

"Yes, Second Lieutenant Havoc."

"Well, his gloves are made of spark material, so when he snaps his fingers and a spark will be created. Then he just changes the concentration of oxygen in the air, and boom." He finished, using a lighter on his cigar.

"But still, how can he do that?"

"He's an Alchemist, just as the little guy beside him. State Alchemists."

"Who, the kid? Then, the one to take all the criminals out was…?"

"Wow"

"That's pretty weird. Not normal." They said as the kid started walking away, with the man in the armor following right behind him. The Colonel stayed behind to make sure that General Halcrow, his family, and the rest of the passengers were safe and sound.

He stopped to talk with a little girl, with black pigtails.

"Hey girl, could you tell me what you saw?"

"Well, we were on the train, and out of nowhere, this guys came to us, menacing with weapons, telling us to stay calm, and asking for some captain, general, or something like that. Then they came to a pair, a weird pair, I think I saw them just now, and one of them, the short one, got up and punched in the face one of the thugs. He soon knocked out every one of them in the wagon. He did some tricks, clapping his hands, and there was a lot of light, and the weirdest things happened. I wish I could explain it to you better."

"It's okay, please continue." Said the colonel.

"Well, then people got scared and angry at them, because they didn't obeyed the orders this people were giving us. But they assured us that they would make everything okay and the short one just got out of the window.

I don't know much about what happened next, but obviously he went to the front of the train, since a time later, a big hose appeared in another compartment, and water was poured everywhere."

"Anything else?" asked the colonel sighing.

"I heard that someone got hurt, I think this important person they were looking for, but I could have been wrong. But I definitely heard gunshots." The girl looked back over her shoulder. "Sir, may I go now? I think my… parents are looking for me."

"Of course little missy, thanks for telling me what happened."

"You're welcome." She said, turning and getting lost between the crowd. The colonel watched her go, shaking his head from one side to the other, but with a small smile on his lips.

_Now to find the General. _

It wasn't so difficult, since they were surrounded by military officers. But they let Coronel Mustang to see them because of his rank.

"General Halcrow!" Is everything okay?"

"Yes, thanks goodness, everything worked just fine! It was all thanks to your capable personnel."

"My personnel?"

"Yes, please thank that beautiful little girl. We are very grateful. The little alchemist, she saved our daughter's life! And she never asked for something in exchange, even when I offered her."

"I'll send her you message, Mrs. Halcrow." Said the Colonel, bowing a little bit.

"Very capable alchemist, and a charming girl. She managed to heal my earlobe too. I was shot by that mercenary. She told us that she and the boy, the Fullmetal Alchemist, were under your command."

"That's correct, sir."

"We are very grateful."

"You have good Subordinates. That will get you somewhere. It is good to surround yourself of good and capable people. Good Job Colonel Mustang. Could you tell me the name of the girl? I wanted to know a little bit more about her."

"Her name is Ashley Atkins, and she is the Gray Alchemist." Answered the colonel suppressing a smile.


	2. Chapter 2 “The acquaintance”

Chapter 2

"The acquaintance"

That same afternoon, a knock was heard in the Colonel's office door, and by how it sounded, he knew who was behind it.

"Come in." He said.

A girl with long silver hair came inside, really cautious, and saluted the colonel.

"Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon, Ashley. How was your day?"

"It was good, except for the embarrassing part of disguising me as the little piggy-tailed girl."

"Oh, but you look so good on that disguise."

"But it is nothing like me!"

"That's why it's a good disguise! No one would know it was you. You look so cute!" said happily the Colonel.

"You have been spending way too much time with Hughes lately, haven't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you are talking like him. Has he been showing you many pictures of Elysia, hasn't he?

"Just a little bit more than normal."

"That might be just too much for you."

"Well, actually, it has, I don't understand how do you do it."

"It's just a little touch, and patience." Answered the girl.

"Well, getting into business, how did you found your trip?"

"It was interesting, I learned a lot about that pair, and realized that they have a lot of potential."

"It is obvious. You don't pass the State Alchemist exam just because of your pretty face."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Yes, but I love to make you mad."

"I know that, that's why it works even fewer. Well anyway, they make things their own way, especially Edward."

"Have you learned about their past?"

"No. I prefer that, if I ever get to know it, they tell it to me, because they want, not because they need to. Everyone has the right to tell their own story."

"I think Fullmetal will appreciate that." Said approvingly the Colonel.

"I need to start on his good side; it will be pretty difficult for him to accept me in his team."

"If it is as an order, he won't be able to complain."

"You know what I think of that."

"Yes I know, and I sometimes think that you are too soft. You need to be more aggressive if you want to achieve what you want."

"There are times for everything, and this is no time for being aggressive. If he wants me, then he will let me in. If not, I'll have to look for something else."

"Just like that?"

"What else can I do? I'm not going to beg."

"You are too proud of yourself."

"I have been okay on my own up until now."

"But you haven't found anything yet."

"Neither has Fullmetal."

"Touché".- said the colonel handling some paperwork. "But still, I would feel more…tranquil if you weren't traveling on your own. Even if you are with a brat as Fullmetal."

"I'll make my best on giving him a good impression. But I can't guarantee anything."

"Well, I think that we need to make this matter soon. The sooner the better. Why not today?"

"Today?" she said, doubting for the first time since she entered the room. "That's okay with me. Please have him on a good mood. Diminish your jokes on him."

"That will be a little bit hard, and no fun, but I'll try." Said the Colonel smirking. He was known for laughing on Edward's behalf.

"Please. Call me in when you have him ready."

"I will. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks." Said the girl turning to get out of the office. "Oh, by the way. I won't use the Piggy-tailed disguise."

"I thought you would. That's how they met you, didn't they?"

"No, in the train, I was dressed on my normal clothes, and with my hair color. Only when I got off, I changed."

"Oh, it will be funny to see their reactions."

"Yeah, I think it will." She said as she exited the room.

"I think you me one for this, Colonel." Said the braided kid, who was seated in front of Mustang's desk. Obviously he was glowering, happy, perhaps because certain Colonel wasn't bothering him, and was being highly cooperative.

"Ugh, I don't like being in debt with you… So what is the thing you want? "

"That's our Colonel, getting directly to the point. Unluckily, I haven't made my mind yet with what I want to ask, but don't worry. I'll find a way to pay the favor."

"But I wanted to talk with you about the incident on the train. You sure did a good job, but you forgot…or you couldn't attend the hostage situation which could have ended pretty badly."

"Keh, but it didn't."

"No, thanks to some help you got."

"What's your point, Colonel?"

"That you could get some extra help. Do you know that you were helped? By a pretty capable person. I might say that you could get help for the mission you want to accomplish."

"You have told someone the reason of why we are looking for the Stone? A complete stranger?" said Edward, rising off his chair, shouting.

"No. Calm down, you know that I wouldn't do that without your consent first. But anyone working around here knows that you two are looking for the stone. And the reasons, don't worry, this person preferred not to know. But this person is looking for it too."

"Someone is looking for the Stone? Okay, you've got the best of my curiosity. Who is this person?"

"Ash, please come in."

The door opened slowly, coming a person with long hair grabbed in a ponytail. Silver hair. Short. Shorter than Edward. And a girl.

"A girl! All this time I thought we were talking about a man!"

"Have you any problem in me being a girl?" asked the girl with gritted teethes, and turning away from him, so that she could not be seen. Colonel Mustang, sir. Major Elric, sir. Mr. Elric. Major Ashley Atkins, reporting." She finished, saluting the gentlemen.

"A girl!"

"I've already heard you, sir." Said the girl, with a vein pulsating in her forehead.

"You were in the train! I saw you there. You were looking at the Colonel and at us, pretty interested. But you had black hair."

"I prefer being anonymous. That's why I use disguises. I was traveling in that train and I stopped the situation from becoming a civilian casualty."

"Really?" asked the boy, amused. "And who was this casualty?"

"General Halcrow's daughter. She was taken as a hostage when you started to move."

"I guess we left the hostages on their own for a moment." Said the boy, thinking for a moment. "In that case, thank-you."

"You are welcome, sir. But I wanted to ask you a favor. As the Colonel probably has told you, I wanted to ask you if you could let me join you."

"Yes, the Colonel mentioned something really interesting about you." The little boy said, eyeing Mustang. "He said that you were looking for the Philosopher's stone. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is."

"Why?"

"Fullmetal, I think…"

"No, Colonel. He has the right to know. In order to gain something, you have to give something in return."

"Equivalent trade." Said the person in the armor.

"I need to fix a mistake I have made in my past. And the philosopher's stone is the only thing that will help me do it."

"How are you so sure that you can't do it by other means?"

"Because there isn't other way. At least not that I know of."

"Wait. You are not trying to do human transmutation, right?" asked a more alarmed Edward.

"No…I think it's a little too late for that." Said Ashley, getting off the black glove she used on her left hand. Then, she seemed to peel off her skin, revealing a metal limb. Apparently automail.

"You couldn't have!"

"Yes I did. My legs are automail too. My automail in my arm goes up to the shoulder; and the automail in my legs, one goes a little above the knee, and the other one is far longer. But that's not what I need to fix. I took something from my brother that I need to give him back."

"And that is?" asked the boy in the armor.

Ashley took her time responding. It wasn't easy for her to explain the biggest mistake in her life, but she had to.

"His…his soul. It was an accident; I didn't even knew that he was in the room where the transmutation was taking place."

There was silence in the room, which was broken by Edward's question.

"Who did you tried to bring back?"

"My dad. He died when I was 5. My mother had abandoned us just after my brother was born. I never knew why. I made a mistake, and wrapped my little brother into it. I need to recover what he lost. I don't hope you to understand how I feel. But if you don't help me, then I'll search for it on my own."

"I understand how you feel." Said quietly Edward. "But I still need to know if you are worthy of accompanying us. What do you do?"

"I guess the Colonel didn't tell you my position in the military. I'm a State Alchemist."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 13 years old."

"How come did they left you enter at 13?"

"I prepared myself a lot and for a long time. It wasn't easy, but I managed it. But why are you surprised? You've beaten me there, sir"

"Well, I can't allow you only by knowing that you are a State alchemist. I need something more tangible. I need to know your abilities. I know. We will spar together, and by that I will decide if you can join us. If you win, or we it's a draw, you will join. If the difference is too big, then I'll just have to deny it."

"That's okay. It will be a clean fight? I mean, without weapons."

"As you please."

"I'm not the one judging, so you decide."

"Ok. It will be a clean fight. When?"

"Whenever you want it."

"Do you care in doing it now?"

"Brother!"

"Whenever it's ok. If that's okay with the Colonel." Ashley answered looking towards Mustang.

"Don't rush that much. We need to fix this. If two State Alchemists start fighting without reason that might be suspicious."

"We can make it seem as if it was just training. After all, it's just that."

"I think we can do that." Approved the Colonel. "We'll see each other in half an hour, at the entrance of the gym.

"Half an hour?" asked Edward.

"Yeah, I need to ask for permission to accompany you."

"You are accompanying us?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone to cheat. And it will be pretty interesting to see two of my subordinates fight one another.

"Ok."

"Loud mouth. You just want to laugh at the one who loses. Bastard." Cursed Edward under his breath, while everyone except Mustang exited the office.


	3. Chapter 3 “The decision”

Chapter 3

"The decision"

"I'll take you to a good spot for your fight. I'm afraid that if I leave you to do you little spar, the installations could get damaged, since I know that you love to overwork things."

"I guess you are right by taking precautions. Since you are responsible for both of us."

"Yeah. I won't be taking any chances."

"I can't blame you. If I was in charge of myself…Maybe I would have already given up hope on me."

"I will never give up hope on you. Never." Said the Colonel, meaning every word.

"That's why you are in charge and not me." Answered Ashley with a big, wide smile.

At that moment, Edward and Alphonse approached them.

"Ready?" Edward asked the girl.

"Of course." She said, while she finished fixing her hair in a bun.

"Then follow me." Said Mustang leading them outside. He had left the superior part of his uniform in his office. Both kids were dressed in their civilian clothes. This is for Edward, he was dressed in his black jacket, black pants, and black ankle-length boots. For Ashley, it was her black pants, tennis shoes, also black, and a long sleeved blouse. Black. She finished the outfit with her gloves without fingers. The automail of her left hand was hidden by the synthetic skin her father had developed.

"Where are we going? Weren't we supposed to go to the gym?" asked a perplexed Edward

"I'm not taking any chances with you. If you destroy military property, I will not be responsible for it. So we are heading to a place where you can't cause that much disaster."

"Come on, do you really think that we will fight that hard?" asked again, the teenager.

"You will be surprised." Answered Mustang smirking.

The Colonel had a car ready. Ashley took the front seat, leaving Ed and Al on the back, a little bit cramped. They drove for a while, to the outside of the city. East City was a beautiful place, were the innocence of the field and the countryside, which other cities had already lost.

That's where they were heading. A clean, well spaced place where they could fight without fear on being disturbed or disturbing someone.

"Ready?" asked the colonel to Ashley.

"Whenever."

"Don't be overconfident." Said a really serious Colonel.

"I'm not overconfident. I'm just anxious of seeing how far we can get. And to see how much does he expects of me."

"Ok. Just remember we don't want anyone to get hurt. I'll stop you if you get too far."

"Thanks."

They went to the wide space, far away from the car.

"So, the rule will be: clean fighting, no weapons, no alchemy, and the first to end on the ground, will lose. Anything else you want to add?"

"Is there a tie?"

"I'll determine it if absolutely necessary. If there's anything else, get to your spots."

Ashley and Edward walked a little bit farther, facing one another, 2 meters away from one another.

"You ready?" Asked cheerfully Ashley.

"Are you?" said Edward a little mockingly. He attacked first, with a direct fist to the face. Ashley moved aside lazily, not even believing that this was his first attack, and always waiting for something else. She was disappointed when she realized he wasn't doing anything else.

"You can give more than one attack, you know. It's not as if you are going to get me that easily." She said smiling to Edward.

She found rather amusing the expression that the young man had in his face. He was surprised by the freshness of the girl. He decided that he could be rougher with the girl. He threw another punch to the face, which again, the girl avoided without difficulty, and then he tried to kick her, to fail again, being thrown to the ground, when his foot was knocked out.

"What the… How could you do that? I was almost sure that I would kick you." He said, standing up.

"Don't let go of your guard. You are overconfident. I won't lose so easily."

Edward attacked again, a punch after another, kick after kick, but Ashley avoided them, getting this work more difficult time after time, because Ed was getting more into the fight, and not thinking anymore that he was fighting a girl which he had to be soft with.

_She is way too fast. I can't give her an appropriate punch. And she is strong! When she pushed me, it actually hurt. But it is weird that she is not trying to hit me. She is just avoiding my attacks and pushing me aside. Has she got something under her sleeve?_

The fight started to get bigger, when Ed was getting impatient, for not being able to get a piece of Ashley. Ashley was getting more exited, and so, she started to give little punches, more like small jerks at Ed, one in the neck, one in the leg, one at the shoulder…

Edward ended in the floor, panting, too tired to continue fighting. He was rubbing his leg, and his arm.

"So do we have a winner?"

"What's wrong with my leg? Out of nowhere, it refused to move."

"Actually it's my fault. It will be all right in a while. I got on your nerves, literally, that's why you can't move freely. I got your leg, and your arm, and I think your neck too."

"You did what? That's rather impressive. Actually, I thought your fighting style is too weird. Too jumpy."

"Well, is a Xiangese style, that's why."

"Oh, Xiangese? Do you happen to know Rentajustsu?

"Yes, a little bit." She said as she started to walk away, towards Alphonse, and Colonel Mustang. Edward was really shocked by the discovery, and took a few seconds to follow her to where his brother was.

_Maybe this girl can help us a lot. We could be a good team._

"How was I?" asked Ashley when she got to the Colonel.

"As impressive as always." He said

"Yeah, that was really great. I had never seen someone fighting like that. You are pretty good. Brother had a hard time." Opined Al.

"It wasn't that much. Besides, Mayor Elric is tough too."

"Don't be that formal, my brother isn't used to be called in that proper way. We are just kids after all."

"Ok, thanks. I'm more comfortable with that."

In that moment, Edward catch up with them.

"So, brother. What have you decided about Miss Ashley?"

"I think that for now, it is ok for her to join us for now. We'll see how we work out."

"Thank you. In this way you are helping me to get to my goal more easily."

"So I have my too most talented subordinates together. This will be interesting." Said Mustang smiling.

"Can you make it work, sir? I mean, it is not common in the army to have a team of alchemists working together."

"I'll sort something out. But yes, I think that we might have to hide it well."

"We'll manage it. I'm sure of it" said Ashley enthusiastically. She started going back towards the car.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" asked Colonel Mustang, wondering about the next action that the recently formed gang would do. Ashley just remained silent, waiting for Edward or Alphonse to answer the question.

"Well, I've been thinking of paying a visit to my automail mechanic. I haven't upgraded it since a long time."

"You have automail too?" asked a surprise Ashley.

"Yes. That's why my surname is Fullmetal alchemist."

"Oh, I've never realized it. And how is your automail mechanic? Is he good?"

"Well, she is the best there is, in my opinion. But I guess you should meet her first, so that you have your own opinion."

"Well, I'm glad that she is a girl, and that she is a good one."

"I think you would like each other. Yeah, I think that for now it's the best thing for us to do. At least, on that way, I'll be able to think of a way of getting my payback for that favor, eh Colonel?"

The Colonel just didn't answer, concentrating on the road, but he looked worried about what Edward could ask of him.

"Actually, you shouldn't exaggerate, on what you ask, since you didn't do the entire job."

"What do you mean with that?"

"You forgot everything about the hostage situation! Someone almost got hurt. You just acted against the terrorists, but you forgot completely about the civilians that were travelling in the train."

"What are you saying? Thanks to me nobody got hurt."

"It is true that you were of a great help, but somebody was about to get hurt. A little girl actually."

"So it was you? You were the girl general Halcrow's daughter was talking about. The one that saved her life." Asked surprised Al.

"I just got her out of the way." Answered simply Ashley.

"Well, thank you. I guess we had good luck on meeting you. I would have hated that someone died because we weren't attentive enough. Next time, we will watch out more closely. And we will have you so I think things will be easier now."

"Thanks." Said Ashley turning to smile at Alphonse.

"So will head for Reezembool."

"Winry will be glad of seeing us." Said happily Alphonse.


	4. Chapter 4 Memories

Chapter 4

"Memories"

_Wow, it sure was a long journey._ Thought the girl as she got off the train, stretching herself.

It was a beautiful day in Reezembool. The sky was of a light blue, and the sun light up the sky. She walked, with her suitcase by her side, looking at the village she had never visited before.

_Well, it is quite small, but I like it. It has been a long time since I visited a village on the countryside like this one. It should have been a good place to grow up. _

She saw the small market, and a school. She decided to buy something to eat, and realized that the people were a little bit suspicious about her, because they were like this every time there was a stranger in the village, but after a few words and smiles, they changed their attitude towards her. She had changed her hair color to black, and she was dressed in a short flowered dress.

After having something to eat, she decided to look for a place to stay. She was there to wait for Edward and Alphonse, and since they weren't declared a team still, they had to be very careful of not being seen together, until the coronel said so.

Supposedly, Ashley was visiting her family, at Rushvalley. Edward and Alphonse would arrive one or two days later. She would wait for them in the local Inn.

"What can I do for you, young miss?" said the host.

"Hi, I would like one room for me please, I still don't know for how long I will need it."

"Just for you?"

"Yes."

"It is strange for a girl to travel by herself, and more if she is this young."

"Well, it is because my parents are a little bit busy in a city nearby, and they told me to go have some fun."

"Well feel like home. If you need something don't doubt in asking me or my wife here about it." The host said, motioning towards a woman who came out from a room.

After discussing about the tariff, the man led Ashley towards her room. Once there, and alone, Ashley let herself fall into the bed, ready for sleeping.

--------

The next day, she woke up early, got downstairs to the little restaurant of the Inn, and got her breakfast. She talked a little bit with the owner, to get to know more about the little town. She got to know a little bit about the Rockbells, who were the only automail mechanics in the town. She knew that the parents of the girl were doctors, but they went to the Ishbalian rebellion and they didn't come back. She felt bad for her, and she could try to understand the situation she was in, but she was glad when she heard she was a happy and enthusiastic girl.

She was really expecting to see her, and anxious about her work. Ashley had never received an upgrade in her automail, and she thought that it was already time for it.

That day she got to know more the small town, playing a little with the small things and having a good time. After eating, she decided that she had seen enough, and got inside of her room, to read a few books she had brought from central. She went to check the train that arrived from the capital that day, and noticed that the Elric brothers weren't there.

_Well, then I think I'll have to wait one more day._

The next day she stayed all day long in her room, except for the meals. In the afternoon, at 6:00 she went again to the station, in her dress, which was as uncomfortable to her as always. She had her automail pretty well hidden out of view, she didn't liked the way people looked at her when they realized that she was missing limbs.

Just when she was about to call it a day, and return to the inn, she saw the two figures she was waiting for. The big armor, shinning, reflecting the light of the downing sun, and the short kid accompanying him. Edward looked tired, and perhaps a little sore because of the voyage. She waited for them to be a little closer, before waving at them. They took a few seconds before spotting her, but after that, they made their way through the people from the station.

"Hey, you took your time getting here!" she greeted them.

"Ashley? Is that you?" asked a doubtful Edward.

"Of course it's me. Do I look _that_ different?" She asked, looking at her clothes, and at her hair, which again, was pitch black.

"Just a little bit. We were expecting to see you, with your normal color of hair, and perhaps with pants, now with a dress. It's cute, but we didn't thought it was your style." Said Alphonse explaining his brother's expression.

"Oh, well, see. My hair is quite easy to remember. And it has caused me some trouble. So I've got this mania now that I prefer into disguising myself. And I don't like people to know I'm a State Alchemist, unless it is absolutely necessary. I've learned that sometimes, people cooperate more with an ordinary girl, than with a military."

"That's true. It has happened to us several times." Answered Al.

"And I have problems with trusting people." Ashley added, in a really low voice.

"Well, let's get your luggage. You stayed in the Inn, right?

"Yes, but, then where am I going to stay?"

"At granny's house obviously."

"I don't want to get in the way." Said Ashley

"Of course you won't, Winry will be delighted to meet you." Said Al enthusiastically.

"And how do you think they are going to fix you automail if you are no actually there?" asked Edward mockingly.

"Well, like with any other customer, I just go to get my measures, and return when they are ready."

"Let's go get your things." Said Edward as he started walking towards the Inn.

"Ok then, let's go get my things." Said Ashley shrugging, as she followed Ed into the Inn. When they were at the door, Ashley asked.

"Are you sure you want to come in? You can wait here, I won't take long."

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing, I was just asking if you didn't want to be seen." Answered Ashley quietly.

"Nonsense. Why would we be afraid of seeing people with which we grew up?" asked Edward, stepping into the Inn.

"Ok. If that's the way you want it" mumbled Ashley, going after him. Alphonse just followed.

"I'll go to fetch my things. I'll be right back!" She said, as she hurried upstairs. In the meanwhile, Edward and Alphonse, were exchanging words with the man in charge, whom they had known for a long time.

Five minutes later, Ashley was back, with her suitcase, and other clothing on. She was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt, and a black pants.

"That's more like the Ashley we know." Comented Edward when he saw her. She only smiled as she approached to pay for her stay and meals.

"That's all. Next time we hope that you return here for your stay. Or at least come by to say hi. You are a nice girl." Said the host as a way of saying good-bye.

"T-t-thanks. I think that I could do that. Thanks for your services."

"Let's go. I want to be there before sunset. And I'm hungry." Said Edward exiting the Inn. "See you later old man."

"Good-bye Edward, Alphonse. It's nice to see you around."

Edward just saluted once with his hand, without turning. They walked out of town, and before long, they were already seeing a nice big house, with a big panel announcing the automail workshop that took place there. There was still daylight, and that's why, Ashley was capable of seeing the projectile that was directed towards them. She dodged, and it got Edward straight in the head, throwing him to the ground. Ashley saw the wrench that had hit Edward, and turned to where she saw the wrench coming from. A girl was staring from the building's second story, looking really mad.

"Edward, you idiot. I've told you many times that you should call before appearing over here."

"Winry. Ouch. You didn't had to do that! You are just overreacting"

"Welcome home, Al, Ed. It's good to see you."

"Thanks granny. We are glad to be here. We want you to meet a friend. This is Ashley Atkins, and she will require of your services."

"Atkins? Well Ashley, it's really nice to meet you."

"Thank-you. It's my pleasure." Answered Ashley.

"You have automail, you don't look like it. I'm Winry Rockbell, by the way."

"She is our childhood friend, and one of our mechanics."

"Nice to meet you. Y-you are somehow familiar too me, but I can't remember why."

"Let's get inside. I guess that you haven't eaten yet."

"Yes, granny. Let's eat, I'm starving. And Winry, please next time, avoid throwing wrenches at people. If you were more careful with your tools, you wouldn´t have to spend more money on new ones." Said Edward as everyone entered the house.

"Mind your own business." Retorted Winry.

"That's my business, you know. Who do you think is the one who has to pay for you new supplies?"

"Don't start it already, brother. We have just arrived."

"Hey you two. If you want to start eating sometime soon, come help me with the dishes."

The meal went smooth, just a normal meal with the family, some fights and talk and laughs. Ashley was enjoying herself watching everything, but, at the same time, she felt a little bit left out. She wasn't really part of the conversation and really didn't want to intrude.

When the table was picked up. She offered herself to do the dishes, but was immediately rejected by Mrs. Rockbell, who insisted that, since she was a guest and client, she had to be treated as that.

"So, let's see that automail." Said Mrs. Pinako, as she got her tools ready.

"Yeah!" replied enthusiastically Winry.

"Okay then. Is there somewhere I can change my clothes?"

"Just in here dear." Said Mrs. Pinako showing the way to another room.

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Several minute later, she was back, with a tee top, and a short. She was a little bit ashamed of being that exposed.

"Sit over here." Said a confused mrs. Pinako.

"Okay. Let me uncover my automail." And she got off the synthetic skin she used over her legs and left arm.

"Wow, I have seen nothing like that!" exclaimed Winry very excited.

"I have. Are you something related to Jonathan Atkins?"

"Yes. He was my father."

"Oooo, then I remember from where I know you. I was a good friend of your dad. You were so small and cute at that time. Don't you remember her Winry?"

"I can't."

"Well, you were so small at the time."

"Of course, Win! I remember you. I called you Win, since I couldn't call you by your complete name. Perhaps this will help you a little bit." Ashley said and she changed her hair back to normal.

"Right, I remember now! We met once granny and me went to Rushvalley. I don't remember exactly why, but I remember being bored, until you came to invite me to play with you!"

"You remembered!" said happily Ash.

"You two already knew each other!" asked an astounded Edward.

"Isn't that what we are just saying?" said exasperated Winry.

"How?" asked an enthusiastic Alphonse.

"Well, I knew her father, whom was quite a good friend and competitor of mine. I went on a business trip to his workshop and took Winry with me. She was quite small back then." Then, turning back to Ashley she said. "I'm sorry for your father's early demise, but let me tell you that he made stupendous automail, and I'll be glad to tune it up for you."

"Thanks" said Ashley a bit uncomfortable with the subject.

"I'm surprised that you don't take care of your automail. I would have thought that you knew your dad's machinery."

"Yes, I know it, but it's not like I can take care of it. One of my arms is automail, you know."

"Oh, I see. We'll then, I guess you will be our new frequent client, because if you are as careless as Ed, we will have you around." Said Winry.

"I try to take care of my automail. This is the same one that my dad made, and I've used it for about 3 years."

"3 years? You haven't made upgrades?"

"No, I don't have a mechanic, and my uncle… I preferred to fetch up for myself."

"I see." Said mrs. Pinako, examining the automail closely. "Yes, I see your dad's work in here. A few changes, but the design is his. He had quite a style. Very characteristic, and rather good."

Ashley felt really proud of being her father's daughter, but said nothing. She just said small thanks.

After a few minutes more of examination, Winry said.

"Wow, you are right granny, I have seen anything like this type of automail. It's great."

"I know. I suppose you are quite fond of this automail, aren't you Ashley?"

"Yes m'am."

"Would you mind if I replaced it with our own work, until we figured out the work of your dad, and then make an automail that goes according with your dad's work?"

"How long would that take?"

"It will take a while, since his work is quite different from mine, but I guess that next time you come, we shall have it ready."

"Ok. Thanks for offering yourself to change your way of making automail, just for my exception. I know how difficult it is to change your ways after a life of doing the same. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it, my girl. It will take time to make your new automail, since we will start it from scrap, but I guess that in a week it shall be done, counting Ed's too."

"Thank you a lot!"

"You can keep your automail for now, since we'll start with Ed's if you don't mind."

"Of course not, you are the master in this workshop." Said Ashley getting up from the chair, and smiling.

"I like you, girl. You definitely now how things work. I think we will get along pretty well. But for now, I think it is time to sleep. Winry will lead you to your room."

"Ok, thanks for everything." Answered Ashley.

"You don't have to thank me, my dear. Good night. If you need anything, don't hesitate on telling Winry or me."

"Ok. Good night."

"Good night" said back Ed, Al, and Mrs. Pinako.

Winry led the way going up through the stairs. They reached the attic.

"Sorry, but do you mind sleeping in the attic, it's not like we've got much space around."

"Not at all Win. I'm fine with having a place to stay. And this place isn't bad at all. I have always appreciated small places. They make me feel, more comfortable."

"For real?" asked Winry astounded.

"Yeah. Is it that weird?"

"No, it's just… unusual. Well, the bathroom is the door we just passed, and if you need anything, our bedroom is just downstairs. Don't hesitate for asking something if you need it."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, then I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night, Win."

"Night Ash." She said exiting the room.

Ashley left her suitcase just beside the bed. She got her pajamas, changed clothes, and got in bed.

_I feel like I belong. Everything will go just fine. Bear with me just a while longer brother._

And then she fell asleep.


End file.
